


The Nesting Habits of Your Pet Joel

by Shinju_Tori



Series: Ray's Guide to Caring for Your Ferret Boyfriend [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone is an animal okay?, Ferret!Joel, M/M, Rabbit!Ray, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude has anyone seen my beanie?"<br/>"My hoodie disappeared too..."<br/>"Someone bloody stole my creeper scarf!"<br/>"Uh-oh...I think I know what happened to them..."</p><p>Joel has a habit of stealing people's things from around the building and making a nest out of them in his office, so it's up to Ray to keep everyone from killing him about it as well as get their things back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nesting Habits of Your Pet Joel

**Author's Note:**

> My Mom used to own a ferret, and through her I learned that ferrets love collecting random things (anything that catches their eye really) and making nests out of them and they go through these mood swings of bouncing off the walls one minute to dead asleep the next.
> 
> Padlickinggood's Hybrid AU makes Joel a Ferret Hybrid.
> 
> The temptation of Ferret!Joel nesting in his office was too great to NOT write this.
> 
> You have my sincerest apologizes...Not really... X3
> 
> In any case LLLLLLLLLLLET'S READ! ALLONSY~! :D

"Dude has anyone seen my beanie?" Michael asked digging around in his bag. His puffy reddish cat tail swished angrily as his ears flattened onto his head, "It's the plain grey one with a green stripe at the bottom. I could've sworn I had it in here..." There were negative responses from the other Achievement Hunters in the room before Jack said thoughtfully, the Lion's tail slowly sweeping back and forth, "You know, the other day my hoodie disappeared too..." Gavin chipped in, squealing as the Lyrebird's wings puffing up in agitation, "And someone bloody stole my creeper scarf a few days before that!"

Geoff opened up his beer on one of his curved Ram horns, chuckling to himself. Ryan raised an eyebrow, tipping his head towards Geoff "I assume you know what happened to everyone's things?" Geoff nodded, sipping his beer, before grinning at the Cow Hybrid, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you assholes..." Gavin and Michael protested to him keeping secrets when Ray walked in, one ear held high in curiousity "What are you guys arguing about already?"

Ryan smiled placidly at him and softly explained "Michael's beanie went missing while we were at lunch. Jack lost his hoodie a couple days ago when we were outside for that one Recap." Everyone snickered as Gavin pouted as they remembered the Recap where evryone took turns trying to startle Gavin enough to make his chest feathers puff out (Jack one that game easily with one roar) before Ryan continued, a grin on his face, "And a few days before that someone stole Gavin's Creeper scarf. Of course the fact that things have gone missing isn't really news to me..." Michael broke off begging Geoff to tell them what happened to their stuff and said "Wait...What? What do you mean Rye-bread?"

Ryan shrugged and listed off, "In the past week alone, Kerry has reported that someone took and didn't return a couple of those full body anime pillows they have in the animation tent, Kara insists that the stuffed animals from her desk have vanished, Austin's favorite fleece, the fuzzy pink one, has apparently been misplaced, and Burnie and Gus both say that all the pillows from the podcast couch have gone missing as well amongst other things." Ray groaned, facepalming as he mumbled, "Uh-oh...I think I know what happened to them..." The others stared at him as Gavin shouted "You think you know X-Ray!?" Ray winced, his ears drooping uncomfortably, before gesturing for them to follow him.

They followed him upstairs and as they went, other people from the studio and the Annex came in and joined the group. Ray sighed thinking ' _Fucking texting..._ ' as they stopped outside Joel's office. The blinds over his windows were down and the room was dark. Ray hesitated before looking around at everyone "Listen. No one say anything, no one do anything until I give the okay got it?"

There was murmured assent as Ray slowly opened the door. The first thing the others registered was a large pile of random things from around the office, mostly Ray's things with a few things from other people mixed in, on the floor. The second thing that they noticed was the super tall, thin Ferret Hybrid curled up in a small indention on top of the pile, twitching every now and then as he mumbled in his sleep. Ray made a shooshing motion to everyone before quietly padding over to Joel's  side and crouching down. He carefully reached out and pet Joel's head softly saying "Joel? Time to wake up mi corazón de oro."

A [strange chattering, chuckle-like noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ex9AXcYR_a0) filled the air as Joel stretched and rolled over to smile sleepily up at Ray "Hello my sunshine..." Ray smiled back down at him and said, chastizing him lightly, "You took everyone's things Joel. That's not good. You know I have a bunch of crap by my desk that you can use to nest in." Joel blinked at him then sat up slightly, a faint whining whimper coming from his throat as he saw most of the rest of the employees outside his door; Geoff and Ryan looking amused, Gavin looking offended, Jack looking exasperated and Michael looking like he was going to flip his shit.

"O-Oh...I-I'm sorry Ray...I-I-I just..." Joel stuttered, the whimper from before starting up again but louder. Ray gently shushed him, his foot pounding against the floor a few times "It's okay. You just need to give everything back and apologize." Joel looked down guiltily as Ray looked at the others finally inviting them to speak.

Surprisingly, Jack was the first one out of the group to speak. "If you got the nesting urge you should've said something! I would've gladly given you some old shit of mine to choose from ya twitchy rodent!" Joel stared obviously surprised by Jack's reaction. Michael threw his arms into the air adding "I have like, 5 fucking beanies that I would've fucking given you if you had asked!" and was quickly followed by Gavin saying "There's a bloody huge pile of my old feathers in the corner behind the door just in case this sort of thing happens J-roll!" Other people chimed in with similar sentiments as Joel looked more and more shocked with each comment.

Eventually Matt shouted from the back for everyone to get back to work, his brilliant plumage fluffing up as he spoke. Everyone slowly went back to work leaving a stunned Joel and an amused Ray behind. "See. Told you that they wouldn't feel make you feel bad about taking their stuff." Ray said, snuggling up to his Ferret. Joel gaped at him before saying "Y-You're sure a-a-about that? I mean...Y-You see the thing is..."

Ray cut him off with a kiss, pulling him down into the nest "Less talking, more napping. You barely slept the other night." Joel started to protest but yawned "F-Fine..." he mumbled curling about the Rabbit, dooking softly as he did so. Both happily drifted to sleep unaware of Burnie and Geoff peering in and snapping photos on their phones of the duo in Joel's nest...

**Author's Note:**

> I carefully looked up ferret noises (dooking just so you know is the official name for that chuckling noise that ferrets make) and if I was positive that I didn't want (and I quote from my mom) "a cat on speed", I may have changed my mind because the dooking sound is soo cute and addictive~! X33


End file.
